I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organizer for an auxiliary storage compartment, in particular, for storage compartments in vehicles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many vehicles, such as off road vehicles or 4.times.4's, have limited enclosed storage room. Such vehicles are frequently provided with a storage compartment to hold items such as maps, writing instruments, coins, beverage containers, cassette tapes, small tools, tokens, and the like. The storage compartment is frequently sold as an accessory and is mounted on the center of the floor of the vehicle over the transmission housing and ahead of the front seat.
Generally, these storage compartments are in the shape of a rectangular box having a door. The door is hinged upwardly to provide access to an interior cavity of the compartment. However, because of the volume of the interior of the compartment, the items which are typically carried in such compartments are free to move about within the compartment. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device on which the items to be transported are compartmentalized.
Devices for organizing materials stored in a vehicle are known are devices adapted to be fixed on the dashboard of an automobile. Typically, these devices have compartments for holding coins and the like, and have means for mounting the storage device to a dashboard of the vehicle. Likewise, having devices which are adapted to ride on the hump extending over the transmission housing are known. These devices are adapted to extend over the hump and are typically provided with compartments for small items and holders for beverage containers.
However, none of these devices is suited for use with the above mentioned storage compartments. These compartments typically have floors which are shaped to mate with the contour of the hump over the transmission housing. The storage compartments are dimensioned to adopt to particular models of vehicles and therefore the dimensions of the storage compartments vary. Consequently, the size and shape of the interior chamber of the storage compartments differ greatly. Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an organizing compartment which is adaptable for use in a wide range of storage compartments. It is a further object of the invention to provide a storage compartment which makes efficient use of the interior space as well as accommodate the items to be carried inside.